


Feedback

by arbitraryspace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitraryspace/pseuds/arbitraryspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better living through strong interspecies communication skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place vaguely postgame, so you can consider the characters aged up. Written in response to a kinkmeme misfire -- "oh god yes."

"Oh god yes," Jade hums, as she grinds her pelvis against the base of your hand.

It is hard to believe how completely fucking shameless this girl is. It's like the two of you are filming a bucketflick and she's constantly mugging for the camera. Her cheeks are pink and her lips are moist and her blouse is unbuttoned far enough that you can see her rosy human nipples peek out from the cups of her chest supporting device. They make for intriguing embellishments. You would pay them more attention, if Jade weren't also undulating against your palm like a slitherbeast in mating frenzy, stimulating her alien pleasure structure. Jade Harley has never had a problem with showing you exactly what she wants.

And that's good by you. It's all good. In fact, it's great. Better than great. Fuck, _fine_ , it's adorable and hot and fucking amazing, okay? You haven't even tried to unhook Jade's skirt, or to doff your own clothes. You are fairly certain that you could watch this show all day.

"Mmmm, yes, yes, yes," Jade continues, by way of director's commentary.

"Uh, right," you say, like a complete chump.

You guess that you should be taking all this moaning as a good sign. Your jeans have become painfully confining, so fuck knows that your bulge has got the message loud and clear. But the truth is that you can't see what's going on beneath her skirts, and it feels pretty complicated, if not outright alarming. You've never gone this far before, and you are fucking terrified that you will make a blunder amidst all that mysterious wetness. It was awful enough that one time you bit her neck without asking.

You tentatively slide your fingers forward, ghosting them over her alien genetalia. You feel rough and clumsy. You are glad that you've trimmed your claws. You smooth back one fold, and then another, carefully feeling out her contours until she is spread out and open, and the only way onward is up. Your fingertips pause and stutter at the edge.

Jade's respiteblock is quiet. Too quiet. Both of you are panting. You discover that Jade has stopped moving, so you pull your hand back before you can fuck this up any more.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jade says. "Can't you tell how much--" She flushes. Stumbles. Starts again. "Can't you tell how much I need to come right now?"

Jade's eyes are bright, and she smells like moss and clear water. Her thighs tremble slightly with the effort of kneeling with her legs parted. You wonder what it would be like to feel them wrapped around your waist. You wonder how badly she would kill you if you pushed her down onto the human sleeping pad and kissed her.

Probably pretty bad.

"Everything's under control," you lie. "I'm navigating. A leader doesn't rush into these things." Your lips curl into a dignified frown that bears absolutely no resemblance to a pout. "I would have thought you'd appreciate some fucking finesse."

Jade groans with frustration. "For the last time, you are not pestering future me for directions!!! Memo rules are still in effect. They are always in effect. I am not having past you or future me looking over our shoulders while we have sex."

You hear a rough, desperate little whining noise, and belatedly realize that you are the one making it.

"But--"

"No buts!"

Jade grabs your wrist and jams your hand right back where it was. Then she has mercy on you, and leans forward to brush her lips against your jaw.

"There's, uh, another pleasure structure that you can rub. I read about it, but I need you to help me find it."

You aren't sure you heard that right. In your defence, Jade's hair has slipped over her shoulders, and it's very soft and distracting where it brushes against your chest. Only an incredibly badass threshecutioner and troll among trolls would be able to keep focussed in a situation like this. It is a good thing that you are so fucking manly over here.

"What?" You yelp. "Why the fuck would you need me to find one of your own body parts?" God, what have you done now. "Harley. Tell me honestly: has my amazing technique overheated your fragile human thinkpan."

Jade presses a kiss against the base of your neck, right above the collar of your shirt. She pauses as if unsure, and it's comforting to know that you aren't the only who's nervous

She's Jade Harley, though, so she doesn't let stupid bullshit keep her down for long. That's comforting too.

"It's inside me," she breathes. "That's why. I need you to get your fingers really slick." She rubs your hand back and forth against herself, for emphasis. "And then I need you inside me."

"Harley." You swallow, and she must read something in your face, because she smiles that infuriating isn't-Karkat-cute smile of hers, and leans up to peck you on the nose.

"Fuckass. Who do I trust more than you to take care of my plans?"

For a small, bright moment of insanity, you think that you are maybe the luckiest troll in the universe. So you do as she says and slowly press in with your index finger.

"Mmm, yes, god," Jade starts up again.

"Yeah," you agree. "What you said."


End file.
